Phone Call
by dinodeer
Summary: Cerita mengenai ucapan selamat dan hadiah dari Minhyun untuk debut Hyunbin. Hyunbin x Minhyun. Minhyunbin


**Phone Call**

 **Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun**

 **1900+ Words**

 **note : ratingnya T+nyerempet dikit pake banget ke rating M wkwk**

* * *

Hyunbin merebahkan tubuhnya lelah di ranjang miliknya. Hari ini adalah hari debut yang menjadi impiannya dan member JBJ lainnya. Sejak pagi ia bahkan tidak berhenti berbicara mengenai debut mereka yang akan resmi sore hari ini. Ia benar-benar bahagia dan ia yakin member lain pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Hahh..."

Namun tetap saja ia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Setelah showcase bersama media lalu disusul debut showcase bersama fans kini Hyunbin ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum harus berhadapan dengan jadwal padatnya sebagai member JBJ mulai besok.

Drrt...Drrt...

Ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar tanda ada seseorang yang menelepon.

 _ **Kwon Minhyun is calling.**_

Senyum lebar kini terpatri di wajahnya. Ia segera duduk dan menerima telepon dari kekasihnya itu.

" _Hyung_!" serunya riang.

Terdengar Minhyun tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya membalas sapaan Hyunbin.

" _Hai Hyunbin-ah."_

" _Hyung_ , aku kangeeeen..." rengeknya.

Minhyun tertawa lagi dan Hyunbin merasa telinganya baru saja diberkati.

" _Aku kangen tidak yaaa?"_

"Ih _Hyuuuung_..." rengek Hyunbin. Ia kemudian beranjak dari kamarnya menuju ruang tv yang sedang kosong. Member lainnya sepertinya sudah tidur sedangkan Yongguk yang merupakan teman sekamarnya kini sedang pulang. Kangen Sihyun katanya. Sedangkan Donghan kini sepertinya sudah bergelung dengan Taedong di tempat tidur miliknya. Hah, Hyunbin jadi rindu Minhyun.

" _Hyunbin-ah aku pikir kau sudah tidur tahu."_

Hyunbin terkekeh. "Kan tadi sebelum aku showcase _Hyung_ bilang akan meneleponku setelah aku sampai di dorm." Timpal Hyunbin. "Sudah menonton MV nya?" lanjut Hyunbin.

" _Eung, sudah."_

Hyunbin bisa membayangkan Minhyun tadi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apakah bagus menurutmu?" tanya Hyunbin lagi.

" _Bagus sekaliii, aku suka dengan konsepnya, kalian terlihat keren, dan Sanggyun terlihat seksi!"_

Jawaban Minhyun membuat Hyunbin mendecak sebal.

"Kenapa bilang orang lain selain aku seksi sih _Hyung_? Harusnya kau berkomentar tentang aku duluuuuu..." gerutu Hyunbin.

" _Habisnya Sanggyun memang seksi, itu kan kenyataan. Lalu Donghan juga sangat tampan, aku suka dia menjadi orang yang pertama bernyanyi."_

Hyunbin mendecak lagi.

" _Hyuuuuuung..._ Jangan berkomentar tentang orang lain duluuuu, pujian untukku manaaa?" rengeknya lagi.

Namun Minhyun sepertinya memang ingin mengerjai Hyunbin jadi ia malah menambahkan komentar member JBJ yang lain.

" _Ih Yongguk juga terlihat tampan, lebih tampan dari saat dia promosi the the the! Kenta juga suaranya terdengar bagus! Dan aku sangat suka partnya Taehyun Hyung! Oh iya kalian syuting MV itu dimana? Tempatnya sangat bagus, member Wanna One yang lain sampai bertanya-"_

" _Hyung_ aku tutup teleponnya nih!"

Minhyun tertawa.

" _Manja sekali sih, aku jadi heran kok aku bisa menyerah dibawahmu ya..."_

"Itu kan hal yang beda Minhyuun, aku lebih buas darimu hahaha kau sedang memikirkan yang tidak-tidak ya?" goda Hyunbin.

" _Apa sih, otakmu kali yang berpikiran seperti itu Bin."_

Memanggil Minhyun dengan nama dan memanggil Hyunbin hanya dengan Bin adalah salah satu kebiasaan mereka jika mereka sedang dalam mode goda-menggoda satu sama lain yang seringnya berujung pada aktivitas menguras tenaga diatas ranjang. Walaupun sebenarnya saat sedang mengobrol biasa pun mereka sering memanggil dengan sebutan itu _sih_.

"Jadi mana pujian untukku?" rengek Hyunbin untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

" _Iya, iya, Kwon Hyunbinku yang debut hari ini, kau sangat tampan di MV aku suka rambut pirangmu, suaramu, semuanya, aku bahkan hanya memperhatikanmu saat MV kalian rilis tahu... puas?"_

Hyunbin tersenyum lebar.

"Hehe, jadi aku yang paling tampan? Aku yang paling kau perhatikan?" tanya Hyunbin dengan nada jenaka.

" _..."_

"Ih Minhyun kok malah diam sih?"

Terdengar Minhyun menghela napas pelan. _"Iya Kwon Hyunbinku, iya."_

"Aku jadi semakin ingin bertemu denganmu Minhyuuun, Yongguk pulang untuk ketemu Sihyun, Taedong menginap disini, Sanggyun dan Kenta jangan ditanya lagi.."

" _Kan masih ada Taehyun-Hyung, kalian senasib."_

"Tapi Sungwoon- _Hyung_ berjanji akan datang kesini besok, kau tidak bisa ya ikut kesini?" tanya Hyunbin sedih.

" _..."_

" _Hyung_?"

" _..."_

" _Hyung,_ kok tidak dijawab sih? Kau marah ya?"

" _..."_

" _Hyung_ jangan marah, aku tidak memaksamu untuk datang kok, aku tahu kau besok ada jadwal, tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmuuuu..." tutur Hyunbin.

" _Bin, coba ke depan."_

Hyunbin mengkerutkan keningnya bingung. "Kau tidak marah?"

" _Siapa yang marah sih? Aku hanya sedang melakukan sesuatu tadi. Jadi sekarang yang harus kau lakukan pergi ke depan pintu."_

Otak Hyunbin masih mencerna perintah Minhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa harus ke depan pintu _Hyung_?" tanyanya tidak jenius.

" _Ih, tanya-tanya mulu, sudah ikuti saja perintahku."_

Hyunbin pun akhirnya berdiri dengan kening mengkerut lalu mengikuti perintah Minhyun. Ia berjalan sampai depan pintu lalu berkata, "terus aku harus melakukan apa?"

Minhyun terdengar menghela napas karena respon tidak intelektual dari Hyunbin.

" _Aku bingung otakmu itu terbuat dari apa sampai tidak sadar dengan semua ucapanku."_ Timpal Minhyun. _"Buka pintunya dong Hyunbin sayaang..."_

"Hah? Sayang? Tumben sekali _Hyung_ memanggilku sayang." Celoteh Hyunbin di depan pintu.

" _Bukan itu yang harusnya kau tangkap Hyunbiiiin, ih cepat buka pintunyaaa!"_ seru Minhyun.

Hyunbin pun menuruti perintah kekasihnya dan saat membuka pintu ia melihat Minhyun yang sedang memegang kue kecil dengan beberapa lilin ditambah sebuah tulisan "selamat debut Kwon Hyunbin".

"SURPRI-"

Fyuhh.

Sebelum Minhyun bernyanyi tiba-tiba saja Hyunbin meniup semua lilinnya sampai mati dan membuat Minhyun menatapnya kaget.

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan kesini, aku hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu saja untuk melihat reaksimu sayang."

Minhyun terlihat masih kaget namun beberapa detik kemudian dia mencubit pinggang Hyunbin kesal.

"Ih Hyunbiiiiin! Aku belum selesai mengatakan ucapanku kenapa sudah ditiup lilinnya sih! Menyebalkaaan!" serunya.

"Aw! Aw! Aduh! Sakit ih Kwon Minhyun!"

"Apa sok-sok memanggilku Kwon Minhyun, dasar Hyunbin menyebalkaaan!"

Hyunbin tertawa. Kemudian menangkap tangan Minhyun yang sedang mencubit pinggangnya lalu menariknya sehingga ia dan Minhyun kini hanya terpisah kue kecil saja. Setelah itu Hyunbin mengecup kening Minhyun pelan membuat Minhyun ikut menutup matanya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kecupannya ke kedua mata Minhyun, kedua pipi Minhyun dan hidung bangir milik Minhyun.

"Terimakasih ya sayangku yang sudah rela datang kesini hehe yang awalnya mau menjahiliku sekarang malah kau yang jadi aku jahili hehe."

Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Menyebalkan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita nyalakan lagi lilinnya sekarang setelah itu _Hyung_ bernyanyi untukku?" tawar Hyunbin.

"Sudah tidak mood." Balas Minhyun pendek.

Hyunbin tertawa kecil. "Aduh Kwon Minhyun kok galak seperti ini sih...?" goda Hyunbin.

"Berhenti memanggilku Kwon Minhyun!" seru Minhyun dengan wajah dan telinga yang sudah memerah.

"Kau tidak ingin bernyanyi untukku _Hyung_?"

Minhyun hanya mendecak sebal tapi setelah itu ia mengambil korek api. "Pegang kuenya." Titahnya.

"Iya, iya.." timpal Hyunbin.

Minhyun kemudian menyalakan lagi tujuh lilin yang tadi sudah ditiup Hyunbin. Ia meraih kembali kue yang tadi dipegang Hyunbin kemudian bernyanyi pelan.

" _Debut chukkahamnida... Debut chukkahamnida... Saranghaneun Kwon Hyunbin... Debut chukkahamnidaaa.."_

Hyunbin pun langsung meniup lilinnya setelah berdo'a dalam hati. Hyunbin menatap Minhyun yang bibirnya masih mengerucut karena kesal.

"Masih kesal ya?" tanya Hyunbin.

Minhyun masih diam.

"Duh manisnya Kwon Minhyunkuuu... Aw! Aw! Iya, iya, aku harus melakukan apa agar kau tidak kesal lagi hmm?"

"Nyanyikan lagu fantasy." Jawab Minhyun.

Hyunbin terkekeh. "Disini?"

Minhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hyunbin pun kemudian mundur sedikit dari Minhyun dan mulai menarikan sekaligus menyanyikan bagiannya dalam lagu debutnya.

Lirik lagu.

"Sudah tidak kesal kan?" tanya Hyunbin sambil meraih pinggang Minhyun untuk mendekat.

"Sedikit." Jawab Minhyun.

Hyunbin tertawa kecil. "Aduh kenapa pacarku ini seperti anak kecil sih? Menggemaskan sekaliiii." Ujarnya sambil mencubit pelan pipi Minhyun.

"Hyunbin ih jangan cubit-cubit!" balas Minhyun.

"Iya, iya sayangku, sudah jangan kesal lagi ya? Tadi aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja, habisnya kau menggemaskan sekali sampai datang kesini dengan kue karena ingin memberikanku selamat." Terang Hyunbin.

Minhyun hanya diam sambil merona.

"Habisnya kan aku tidak bisa menemuimu besok jadi aku hanya bisa melakukannya hari ini. Aku sampai memaksa manajer agar bisa kesini tahu..." Timpal Minhyun dengan nada pelan.

Hyunbin mengecup hidung Minhyun gemas.

"Tolong aku menyerah! Dimana kameranya! Aku menyerah! Kwon Minhyunku terlalu maniiiiis! Aku lemah melihatnyaaa!"

Minhyun mencubit pinggang Hyunbin lagi sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus pada Hyunbin.

"Hyunbin apa siiih bikin malu sajaaa.."

"Kan disini tidak orang _Hyung..."_ jawab Hyunbin.

"Tapi kan ada CCTV Bin, kalau ada yang melihat kita melakukan ini bagaimana?" tanya Minhyun khawatir.

"Tenang saja, manager sudah mengurusnya kok." Jawab Hyunbin. "Uhm, Minhyun kau menginap kan?" tanyanya.

Minhyun menggigit bibirnya kemudian mengangguk kecil. Hyunbin menyeringai kemudian segera menarik Minhyun masuk ke dalam dorm lalu memerangkapnya di pintu.

"Hyunbin apa yang akan kau-hmmph"

Hyunbin langsung menghentikan ucapan Minhyun dengan bibir tebalnya. Ia kemudian mulai melumat bibir tipis milik Minhyun dengan lembut yang membuat sang pemilik bibir mendesah pelan.

"Bin... hmph... k-kuenya-hmmph"

Hyunbin mengambil alih kue yang sedang dipegang Minhyun lalu meletakkannya dengan asal diatas rak sepatu tanpa menghentikan ciuman mereka. Ia kemudian menarik pinggang Minhyun hingga kini tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Hyunbin menuntun Minhyun untuk berjalan menuju ruang tengah dengan bibir yang masih saling melumat satu sama lain.

Mereka kini sudah berada di ruang tengah dengan Minhyun yang duduk diatas pangkuan Hyunbin. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher kekasihnya itu seolah mengatakan untuk tidak menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Engh.."

Desahan Minhyun terdengar saat salah satu tangan Hyunbin menelusup masuk ke kemeja Minhyun dan mengusap punggung Minhyun sensual.

"Bin, j-jangan disiniiih..."

Hyunbin mengacuhkan ucapan Minhyun malah melanjutkan ciuman mereka dan aktivitas tangannya di punggung Minhyun. Tangan yang lainnya kini sudah berusaha melepas kancing kemeja yang dipakai Minhyun.

"Biin...hhh..." erang Minhyun sambil menarik rambut Hyunbin agar ciuman mereka terlepas karena ia kekurangan oksigen.

Hyunbin melepaskan ciuman mereka sebentar untuk melihat Minhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu, 3 kancing kemeja yang berhasil ia lepas kini menunjukkan dada putih Minhyun dan sebagian pundak mulusnya. Tidak lupa bibirnya yang memerah, dan juga wajahnya yang memerah sampai telinganya. Hyunbin menggeram rendah.

"Bin?" tanya Minhyun heran.

Hyunbin menarik Minhyun mendekat kemudian menciumi setiap bagian wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hwang Minhyun."

Minhyun kembali melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Hyunbin lalu mengecup hidung kekasihnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hehe."

Hyunbin tersenyum. "Jadi, kita lanjutkan kan?" tanyanya sensual. Minhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah memerahnya. Namun sebelum bibir Hyunbin menempel dengan bibir Minhyun sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Tolong ya yang mau bercinta jangan di sofa, nanti kalian mengotorinya..." ujarnya.

Hyunbin dan Minhyun terkejut melihat Taehyun kini sedang berdiri dan menatap mereka dengan mata yang mengantuk.

" _Hyung_! Sejak kapan disitu?" tanya Hyunbin kaget. Sementara Minhyun kini sibuk mengancingkan kembali kemejanya dan menatap Taehyun dengan ekspresi malu. "Maaf ya _Hyung_..." ujarnya.

"Karena aku masih mengantuk jadi tolong nanti jangan terlalu keras mendesahnya, aku masih butuh tidur asal kalian tahu. Ah cukup satu ronde atau mungkin dua saja karena kita ada jadwal jam tujuh..." ujar Taehyun frontal yang membuat Minhyun menunduk malu.

" _Hyung_ kau merusak momennya tahu, sudah sana tidur lagi, menyebalkan!"

Taehyun berdecak pelan. "Pokoknya aku tidak terima jika kau besok bangun kesiangan, sudah aku tidur. Dan ingat pesanku tadi oke?" tuturnya. "Oh iya! Jangan terlalu kasar pada Minhyun, dia juga ada jadwal besok itu pesan dari Jisung!" lanjut Taehyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Minhyunbin yang kini jadi sedikit canggung karena ucapan Taehyun, sebenarnya hanya Minhyun saja _sih_ karena Hyunbin tidak merasa malu dengan ucapan leadernya itu.

"Apa sih Jisung _Hyung_ sampai menyuruh Taehyun _Hyung_ mengatakan itu." Decak Minhyun sebal.

Hyunbin hanya terkekeh. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Minhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Minhyun.

"Ke kamar. Kita mau melanjutkan yang tadi kan? Kau dengar sendiri kata Taehyun _Hyung_ jangan melakukannya di sofa nanti kotor." Jawab Hyunbin.

Minhyun mencubit pinggang Hyunbin pelan. "Tidak perlu diulang juga Bin." Timpalnya.

Tanpa menunggu ucapan Minhyun selanjutnya. Hyunbin langsung menarik Minhyun menuju kamarnya setelah itu mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia duduk di atas kasur dan menyuruh Minhyun untuk duduk diatas pahanya.

"Mulai?" tanya Hyunbin.

"Apa sih Bin, seperti mau lomba lari saja."

Hyunbin terkekeh kecil kemudian kembali meraup bibir Minhyun.

"Engh.."

Ya, sepertinya pasangan Minhyunbin ini terlalu bergairah sampai mereka lupa dengan pesan Taehyun untuk tidak terlalu berisik dan hanya melakukannya dua ronde saja.

.

.

Status : END

.

.

.

ASDFGHJKLASJDSHFGFSJSKKSHSSK INI APAAN?! AJSKJKSFGSLFHLSGDFG

Hahahaha maafin anjir kalau gaje banget dan bagian 'nayana'nya kepotong soalnya aku tida ahli membuat yang gituan wkwk

Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk memperingati debut JBJ kemarin yang sukses u3u dan kabar bahagia buat kita Wanna One sama JBJ bakal dateng ke Asia Artist Awards artinya Minhyunbin ketemuuuu u3u

Makasih buat yang udah review di fanfic "Janji" ya hehe

 _See ya!_

Salam cium,

dinodeer.


End file.
